


Más lejos que la muerte.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU - Reinos Antiguos, Acción y Romance, Drama, M/M, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rey esmeralda se inclinó tomando un puñado de la poca tierra que no había sido teñida con sangre, dejando caer la arena entre sus largos dedos. "Espero que algún dios sea capaz de conmoverse con este amor y les dé la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse una vez más, en una era en la que no tengan que volver a sostener una espada."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Resguardado entre las ramas de un gran árbol y la engañosa noche que silbaba un viento aterrador, una aguda vista seguía con sus pupilas sedientas la silueta que corría entre los cultivos para buscar refugio en el bosque luego de que lo hubiesen descubierto como espía, sin ser capaz de escuchar como un arco se tensaba hasta su punto máximo apuntándole directo al corazón, y cuando los ojos verdes que se combinaban con las hojas bañadas en penumbra se entrecerraron, una flecha atravesó su objetivo y el cuerpo cayó en el pasto sin vida.

— Pobre novato. Idiooota.

Se aseguró de que en un radio de medio kilómetro no se detectara ningún enemigo antes de bajar del árbol que le sirvió de torre de control, cayendo limpiamente sobre sus pies. Odiaba ese tipo de encargos, los soldados entrenados con vista de ave eran mucho más apropiados, y no había ninguna necesidad de hacerle a él, un General, acabar con tan pequeño problema. Su amo sí que era paranoico.

Suspiró sentándose entre las grandes raíces del árbol con su arco entre las piernas. Aunque su objetivo ya estuviera eliminado debía vigilar que nadie intentara pasarse de listo y avanzara hacia el territorio que protegía, así que cerró sus ojos y enfocó toda su atención en su sentido auditivo.

No tardó más de diez minutos en sentir algo más que los pequeños animales nocturnos moviéndose entre el pasto, sin embargo cuando se colocó de pie a toda prisa tensando su arco ya era tarde, aquella presencia fuerte pero ligera a la vez había sido más rápida. Una veloz ráfaga lo alcanzó y lo tumbó al suelo arrebatándole un quejido, siendo aprisionado por el peso de un cuerpo ajeno pero no desconocido.

— Estás muerto.

— Arg, Kiyoshi. ¡Qué rayos…!

— Shh.

Esa potencialmente sucia boca fue acallada por un beso, seguido de otro, y otro y muchos más, mientras una risita se colaba entre cada contacto con sus labios.

— Esp-… Kiyo-… ¡que te detengas, carajo! —con un fuerte empujón en el pecho se lo sacó de encima para sentarse, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas— Tengo que vigilar que ningún tarado como tú pase de aquí sin una flecha metida en el culo.

El más grande sonrió con una tranquilidad que de verdad irritaba al otro, sumado a la molestia de haber sido “vencido” por el castaño nuevamente. A pesar de su cuerpo alto y grande era jodidamente veloz y sigiloso, y se tenía tanta confianza como para no temerle a sus flechas.

 _Es un maldito santurrón_ , pensó dejando su arco a un lado.

— No te preocupes, acabo de ver a los de tu clan rodeando la zona. No se les escapará nada.

— ¡Entonces explícame cómo demonios te escabulliste sin que te vieran!

Tuvo ganas de tomar una flecha y clavársela a mano limpia entre los ojos pero se contuvo apretando los puños, aunque la amplia y boba sonrisa que formó el otro no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

— Es el poder del amor.

— ¡Serás imbéc-…!

De nueva cuenta fue acallado por un beso, esta vez profundo y arrebatador que parecía absorberle la conciencia cuando quedó una vez más de espaldas al suelo, bajo el dominio del otro General.

Sí, en realidad eran enemigos, sirviendo a clanes distintos que tarde o temprano se encontrarían y no pararían hasta que la cabeza de uno de los líderes rodara lejos de su cuerpo de un certero espadazo. Sin embargo Kiyoshi lo había salvado una vez aunque le ardiera admitirlo, le habían asestado un profundo corte en el costado que le impidió acabar la misión con éxito. Casi todos sus hombres habían sido asesinados y él era el siguiente.

En ese momento el viento pareció cobrar vida y con dientes afilados mordió los órganos vitales de cada soldado que apuntaba su espada al pelinegro. Cuando el moribundo General pudo enfocar sus pupilas una gloriosa figura se levantaba frente a él.

Pensó que el castaño lo había dejado para el final y cerró sus ojos esperando el filo que acabaría con su vida, no obstante lo que sintió fue como le quitaban los restos rotos de su armadura y la parte superior de su ropa para atenderle su herida más grave. Su mirada confusa se clavó en el contrario haciendo mil preguntas sin hablar, y el más alto simplemente le sonrió disculpándose de antemano si le lastimaba un poco mientras lo curaba y le colocaba una venda.

Esa vez Kiyoshi había sido enviado para deshacerse del enemigo que Hanamiya había combatido y según el menor, no tenía órdenes de asesinarlo a él, por ende, según su lógica, no había problema en que lo acabase ayudando. Ese día Makoto se había sentido humillado y agradecido a la vez porque en realidad su deseo no era morir aún, no estaba listo para eso.

Lo que Teppei nunca le dijo es que había cometido una traición enorme al salvarle la vida, y al volver a la casa principal alegó ante su señor que no había podido matar al General del clan dorado porque éste había huido. Con su cabeza inclinada ante el hombre que juró proteger hasta el final de sus días, mintió.

No disfrutaba llevándose la vida de hombres que ya no podían luchar y defenderse, sin importar si era “correcto” o no.

Tampoco fue la última vez que ambos Generales toparon caminos, algunas veces por destino, otras por deseo propio, y la atracción entre ambos no tardó en liberar pasiones.

— No quiero que nos interrumpan así que debo ser el único que te oiga.

Kiyoshi podía parecer tonto algunas veces cuando en realidad esta era su verdadera naturaleza, dejándole al descubierto con esa mirada del color de la tierra tan aplastante, seductor, una mirada que le corroía hasta la última célula y despertaba su excitación.

Por eso se mordió el labio aceptando las enormes manos de Teppei entre sus ropas e indumentarias que se ofrecieron a darle placer, recorriendo la pálida piel de su torso lleno de cicatrices, marcando cada músculo y costilla, jugando con la tierna carne de sus tetillas. No pasó mucho más para que la necesidad de hacer más contacto se hiciera desesperante y entre besos que ahogaban sonidos placenteros y lastimaban sus labios, Kiyoshi le retiró sólo las prendas necesarias antes de colocarlo boca abajo uniendo su pelvis con la intimidad del chico.

— Lo siento… no puedo ser muy romántico ahora mismo. —reconoció con el sudor corriendo por su ceño fruncido y su sonrisa sincera.

Cuatro meses sin verse, cuatro meses de fuego contenido que realmente le quitaban la calma a cualquiera, y Hanamiya lo constató al ser empujado hacia delante con un seca y certera embestida que lo obligó a morderse el puño para no gritar. Dolía, pero él tampoco podía aguantar y fue dichoso bajo el cuerpo caliente que lo penetró una y otra vez hasta que sus rodillas no lo soportaron y la mañana llegó, con una estruendosa explosión que hizo eco hasta las montañas.

A lo lejos la casa del clan de Kise se prendía en llamas.

— Hanamiya…

No tuvo que decir más cuando el otro ya terminaba de ajustarse la ropa y se colgaba sus armas en la espalda para correr a toda prisa al lugar, chistando de rabia cuando otra bomba detonó y una columna de fuego y humo más grande se elevó.

Tampoco le fue necesario mirar a su lado para saber que Teppei iba con él dispuesto a ayudarlo, y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

¿Y si los que estaban atacando en ese momento eran del clan al que Kiyoshi servía? ¿Por eso el castaño estaba ahí? Le costaba dudar del menor, pero si pensaba como un guerrero eso no era algo demasiado descabellado.

Sabía que un día como ese no tardaría en llegar, el momento en el que tendrían que enfrentarse en nombre de sus reyes. Y cuando eso pasara, ¿serían capaces de matar al otro con su propia espada?, ¿podrían dejar al otro morir? Apretó los ojos sólo un momento, su respuesta llegó sola.

— ¡Abajo! —gritó frenando bruscamente con su pie derecho, al tiempo que se armaba a una velocidad casi sobrenatural y apuntaba tensando el arco.

Una flecha rompió el viento en su dirección llevándose apenas algunos cabellos de Kiyoshi, que acató la orden del pelinegro evitando por poco que esa flecha le cruzara el cráneo. Makoto movió su hombro lo suficiente para esquivar la misma flecha sin perder de enfoque a su objetivo, y la suya abandonó su arco para matar de manera automática al que había atacado, quizás esperando justamente verlo llegar.

Rápidamente retomó el camino cruzando a través de un enorme agujero en la muralla que parecía haber sido hecho con alguna especie de potente ácido. Entre la gente que corría despavorida por refugio, las casas quemándose y sus soldados enfrentando el enemigo Hanamiya barría la situación con mirada crítica. Su prioridad era Kise.

— Tú ve a la casa principal, yo lo buscaré por los alrededores. —fue lo que Teppei le dijo con un rostro muy serio, leyéndole la mente.

Los que atacaban eran de un clan totalmente distinto pero el emblema que portaban en sus armaduras era para temer.

 _Akashi._ Se mordió el labio fuertemente, así que el rey rojo había decidido invadirlos finalmente.

Mirando al castaño asintió.

— No te dejes matar muy fácil, idiooota.

Kiyoshi hizo un leve gesto de sonrisa, esa era la forma en la que Makoto expresaba su preocupación.

— Sí, tú tampoc-… —fue interrumpido abruptamente por una espada “fantasma” blandida en su dirección, logrando detener el ataque a tiempo con una daga oculta.

— ¡Kuroko! Detente, él nos está ayudando.

El de baja estatura lo vio por el rabillo del ojo sin aflojar la fuerza que ejercía con su espada, aunque en realidad a Teppei no le costaba mucho contrarrestarlo y eso le impresionó; ese chicho de largo cabello celeste amarrado a lo alto no era muy poderoso, lo que resultaba peligroso era su casi nula presencia y sorprendente agilidad para acercarse tanto sin ser notado. Cualquier otro guerrero en su lugar habría muerto sin saber cómo pasó.

 _Es una sombra._ Kiyoshi había sido entrenado de manera similar, aunque su especialidad eran las estrategias y el combate frontal.

Finalmente Kuroko retiró su espada sin guardarla.

— ¿Dónde está el cabeza de pollo?

— Lo escondí.

Bien, al menos Kise estaba a salvo por ahora, sin embargo esa seguridad no iba a durar mucho a pesar de los fuertes soldados que lo protegían. Si el clan carmesí había atacado era porque ya se había preparado todo de una manera tal que perder no fuera una opción para ese engreído líder pelirrojo.

De nueva cuenta miró a Teppei y ambos asintieron a la vez, separándose en direcciones contrarias.

Su primer objetivo fueron dos soldados que arrinconaron a una mujer con dos niños a punto de ejecutarlos, deshaciéndose de ellos en un momento. Se limpió la sangre que cayó en su mejilla y diciéndole a la aterrada mujer que buscara un escondite seguro, el castaño vio en el cielo un halcón sobrevolando en círculos. Apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada, eso no podía ponerse peor.

Era una señal, de alguna forma su clan se había enterado muy rápidamente y ahora venían en camino desde muy lejos, seguramente para matar a quien resultara vencedor de este atentado, aprovechando las bajas y el cansancio.

El clan esmeralda, y nadie sabía mejor que él que su rey no perdonaría ningún cuello enemigo.

 

 

El caos ya había llegado al otro límite del territorio, en donde otra de las casas importantes estaba siendo tomada.

Hace varios años el territorio más pacífico había sido el que gobernaba el rey zafiro, por lo mismo muchos pueblos se le habían unido para recibir protección a cambio de trabajar y expandir tanto sus cultivos como el terreno, y para los ojos de otro tipo de gobernantes más territorio significaba más poder, así que el reino azul fue atacado y sólo una cuarta parte sobrevivió. El rey a punto de morir por una cuchilla envenenada clavada en su abdomen y el pesar de no haber podido defender a su gente, con su último aliento le encargó al rey dorado lo que quedaba de ellos, entre eso su único hijo varón de cabello azulado y piel morena, de mirada turbulenta como un huracán.

El rey dorado aceptó el deseo de su amigo y le hizo espacio a aquella gente en su propio clan, forjando también a aquel niño que no era de su sangre para que un día gobernara junto a su heredero carnal. Tiempo después el clan dorado lloró la partida de su rey debido a una grave enfermedad, bendiciendo a su vez al nuevo emperador de lacios cabellos de color soleado.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos defender lo que sus padres habían protegido con su vida, por eso el único Aomine que quedaba en pie tomó su katana con el diseño de un dragón grabado y la desenvainó para unirse al carnaval sangriento.

— Cuida a Satsuki. —ordenó saliendo de la habitación bajo la asustada mirada de Ryou, que abrazaba en una esquina a la pequeña niña de cabello rosado y kimono de flores de cerezo, apretando en su mano libre una daga enfundada que esperaba no tener que usar.

Hábilmente Daiki fue encargándose uno a uno de los soldados que rodeaban la casa, para que la gente que no podía defenderse saliera en busca de uno de los refugios cercanos. Con su fuerza casi sobrenatural cada corte que infringía en los cuerpos ajenos era profundo y mortal, y esto sumado a su monstruosa velocidad lo convertían en un demonio casi imparable.

Cuando sacó su espada del último cuerpo que cayó con un ruido seco, chasqueó la lengua viendo humo salir de una de las puertas corredizas exteriores. No pudo evitar que su corazón saltara preocupado ya que, a pesar de sus excepcionales habilidades, era la primera vez que combatía y tenía miedo de perder todo nuevamente frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Nebuya, no dejes que nadie penetre! —su voz de mando llegó a oídos de su recién llegado General, que pateaba el cuerpo ya muerto de uno de los enemigos para desenterrar su lanza de él.

El moreno de gran tamaño sonrió con una inusual emoción y asintió a su orden. Nunca faltaban los que verdaderamente amaban derramar sangre como él. Así entonces Daiki le confió el exterior para entrar nuevamente a la casa, seguro de que alguien no deseado había logrado colarse dentro.

Sus pasos rápidos resonaban en el piso de madera cuando entonces sintió una presencia y sin dudarlo clavó su espada a través de la pared de papel, sacándola de inmediato para correr la puerta al haber fallado el objetivo.

— ¡Joder, Aomine! ¡Casi me degollas!

El de ojos azules contuvo el aliento, por poco mataba a su consejero Imayoshi-san. Se sobó la nuca disculpándose torpemente aunque por dentro suspiró de alivio, agradecido de que el pelinegro tuviera tan buenos reflejos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ryou?

Ahora que se fijaba, Imayoshi llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Satsuki que temblaba de miedo sin sacar su rostro del pecho del mayor, tal como éste se lo había pedido. Imayoshi se irguió luego de haberse agachado para esquivar la katana y Aomine vio en la mano ensangrentada de su consejero una espada corta igualmente bañada de rojo. Al menos el más bajo no parecía herido y la niña tampoco, a pesar de que su kimono floreado estaba todo manchado.

Imayoshi se la había encontrado corriendo por uno de los pasillos siendo perseguida por uno de los hombres del clan rojo, y luego de salvarla, la pequeña con sus ojos muy abiertos y contraídos por el pánico, se aferró a él y le dijo con su vocecita que su Sakurai nii-chan no se movía y de su cuello salía mucha agua roja, que por más que le habló él no le respondía y por eso huyó al ver al hombre malo acercarse.

Así que a la pregunta del moreno Shoichi se limitó a negar con pesar.

El líder maldijo entre dientes apretando sus puños. No debía permitirse caer bajo sus emociones por personas a las que ya no podía salvar, su deber ahora era poner a salvo a los que aún vivían.

— Tengo que llevarlos con Kise, donde se encuentra hay un lugar seguro.

Si se quedaban ahí acabarían asesinados, aún con su fuerza no sería capaz de contrarrestar a todos los enemigos, además de que ya casi la mitad de la casa se encontraba consumida por las llamas. Y aunque los dos a su lado eran lo más importante para él, en ese momento había más de su gente que tenía que ayudar.

Corrieron fuera por una de las salidas acabando con los invasores que quedaban, sin embargo al salir finalmente se toparon con algo aún más peligroso.

— Finalmente las ratas salieron de su hoyo.

Aunque era Nebuya el que se encontraba frente a ellos, esa no era la voz del musculoso General. El escalofrió de Daiki se intensificó cuando el gran cuerpo lleno de heridas del otro moreno cayó inerte a sus pies y pudo ver la cara de los asesinos.

— ¡Lo maté, lo maté! ¿Verdad que lo viste? ¡Akashi me felicitará cuando se lo diga! —esa alegría casi infantil contrastaba totalmente con el motivo de dicha felicidad, por eso Aomine colocó a Shoichi tras de él.

Ese animado chico de cabello naranja que daba pequeños saltos, chapoteando con sus sandalias la sangre que se acumulaba en el suelo, se trataba de alguien muy fuerte si había asesinado a Eikichi. Otro General probablemente.

— Cállate, celebra cuando el corazón del rey azul se haya detenido.

Al lado de Hayama un tipo más alto de cabello plateado y ojos sin pupilas habló con una voz neutra y un rostro sin expresión, colocando la mano en su katana listo para desenfundarla.

— Lo sé. —Hayama pareció enseriarse aunque conservaba una sonrisa divertida de la que sobresalían sus colmillos, y en un movimiento tan veloz que era casi imposible de apreciar hizo un ataque a larga distancia.

Con su espada Aomine logró parar la cuchilla que había volado de las manos del de pelo naranja hacia él, aunque en realidad había sido sólo una distracción para el segundo ataque.

— ¡Aomine!

Advertido por Imayoshi el moreno empujó a éste a un lado y se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la segunda cuchilla que terminó clavada en uno de los pilares de madera de la casa, corroyendo la corteza con el veneno que impregnaba el filo.

Se recompuso lo más rápido posible para no perder de vista a sus atacantes, pero sus pupilas se desenfocaron al darse cuenta que el chico que acompañaba a Hayama ya no estaba con él. Desesperadamente trató de encontrar su presencia, sin embargo fue tarde y la hoja de una espada le atravesó el hombro izquierdo desde atrás obligándolo a caer sobre su rodilla. Tan silencioso, era una “sombra” como Kuroko.

— Baja la cabeza y muere como tu padre, rey sin valor.

A pesar del dolor Daiki se permitió reír con gracia, casi cínico. No podía permitir eso tan fácilmente, así que tomando la hoja de la espada enemiga con su mano desnuda se la sacó del hombro a la fuerza, rotando en sus pies para, en un hábil movimiento, golpear la clavícula del chico sombra con un pequeño explosivo que se le aferró a la carne como si tuviera garras y no tardó en estallar, alejándose de un salto para no ser alcanzado por la explosión.

Shoichi gritó preocupado el nombre del menor, protegiendo a la pequeña de la explosión que no fue muy poderosa, no obstante fue capaz de herir de gravedad al albino.

— Vaya, lograste sacártelo del pecho a tiempo. Esperaba ver un bonito agujero en ti. —rió Aomine con katana en mano. Cuando el humo desapareció, nuevamente al lado de Kotaro estaba el albino que con una expresión de dolor se tomaba su brazo ensangrentado, completamente inutilizable.

Sin quitarles los ojos de encima le ordenó a Imayoshi que escapara al escondite, aunque éste se levantó renegando el deseo del moreno.

— ¡Que te vayas dije!

El pelinegro apretó sus labios callando. Era inteligente, sabía que el sacrificio de Aomine no serviría de nada si ellos dos no se ponían a salvo, además no podía ponerse egoísta cuando la niña en sus brazos dependía completamente de sus decisiones. Ladeó su rostro avergonzado mordiéndose el labio hasta que sangró preparándose para escapar, a pesar de que su corazón latiera acelerado pidiéndole a gritos que no abandonara a ese odioso y estúpido crío con aires de grandeza, su amante.

 _No eres tan invencible como presumes, idiota_. Trató de reír pero no pudo. _Perdóname, y no mueras_. Rogó en sus adentros poniéndose en marcha y Aomine se concentró en no dejar que los del clan rojo ni pensaran en seguirlos.

No obstante, no pudo evitar girar su cuerpo hacia atrás debido al sonido de unos fuertes galopes que golpeaban la tierra a su espalda. Se movió por instinto alcanzando a atajar a Satsuki antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo al abandonar inesperadamente los brazos de Shoichi; estiró su mano hacia el más bajo tratando de tomar la suya, con el fuego que consumía su hogar reflejándose en los iris oscuros del mayor, sin embargo los dedos de ambos apenas se rozaron antes de ser separados a la fuerza, cuando una soga se ajustó al cuello del pelinegro y a manos de un soldado carmesí fue cruelmente arrastrado a caballo por el terreno.

— ¡¡Imayoshi-saaan!!

Aquel grito abandonó su garganta con tal fuerza y un dolor desgarrador que su mente quedó en blanco por un momento. Trató de levantarse pero al instante volvió a caer, debilitado y con un ardor sofocante expandiéndose desde su herida por todo su cuerpo invadido por la cólera. Era veneno.

Debía ponerse de pie, debía salvar a Imayoshi-san, debía poner a salvo a Satsuki, debía protegerlos a todos, debía… debía…

 _Los mataré a todos._ Sus ojos inyectados en ira poco a poco iban perdiendo la visión, el veneno hacía efecto rápidamente. Todo alrededor perdía color y sonido, sólo escuchaba el leve crepitar de las llamas y los sollozos de Satsuki que se hacían cada vez más lejanos. El olor a sangre también se desvanecía.

— Qué triste, qué triste~ —canturreó Hayama caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al lado del peliazul— Parece que no te enseñaron que no debes darle la espalda al enemigo hasta que esté muerto.

— No lo mates aún. —ordenó Mayuzumi acercándose también, y miró al moreno desde arriba con ojos despectivos— Le daremos una muerte más apropiada.

— Oh, eres tan sádico, Chihiro. —rió, y cuando Aomine levantó su vista borrosa hacia ellos Kotaro lo noqueó con el mango de su espada.

 

 

Ryota era demasiado amable para ser un rey guerrero, muchas personas se lo habían dicho, pero eso era algo de lo que él no se podía deshacer. Su padre siempre le decía que la bondad era capaz de salvar más vidas que una espada y creía en eso, sin embargo ahora no podía permitir que tanta gente muriera a su alrededor mientras él se escondía ahí con los demás aristócratas, esperando que todo acabara.

— Quédense aquí y no hagan ningún ruido, traeré a todos los aldeanos que pueda.

Dentro de uno de los refugios subterráneos había una pared falsa a simple vista indetectable que sólo podía abrirse desde adentro, era donde Kuroko había llevado al rey dorado y otras “personas importantes” cuando inició el ataque, pero ni en ese remoto lugar Ryota era incapaz de oír los gritos de agonía de su gente pidiendo ayuda. La sangre se le puso tan caliente que no lograba pensar así que dejó que su cuerpo actuara por instinto, y sus ojos de un usual tono miel fueron atravesados por un brillante color amarillo salvaje.

Fue la primera vez que tomó su espada para matar a alguien y se empapó de sangre enemiga para dirigir a los inocentes al escondite. No podía dejar que su temor e inseguridad dejaran morir a la gente que creía en él.

No podría vivir si tenía que ser a costa del sacrificio de otros, de Tetsuya.

Dejó a las asustadas personas a cargo de un par de soldados, y ofreciéndoles una risueña sonrisa a los niños aterrados les pidió que dejaran de llorar ya que todo estaría bien. Los demás refugios también conectaban con ese lugar así que pronto llegarían más personas y debían estar preparados.

— No salgan hasta que yo o alguno de mis hombres de confianza venga por ustedes, ¿entendido? —su rostro se volvió severo y los soldados asintieron temiéndole por un momento. A pesar de su nobleza Kise llevaba la sangre de un gobernante muy bien arraigada.

Así entonces abandonó el lugar y con un grito de guerra cortó con su katana adornada con incrustaciones de oro todas las vidas que pudo, recibiendo muchas heridas poco profundas pero dolorosas al ponerse en riesgo para proteger a los desarmados.

Jadeaba agotado cuando se encontró con uno de sus hombres, Kobori, y le pidió que llevara al grupo de aldeanos que había salvado y reunido al refugio principal, sin embargo no tuvo chance de recobrar el aliento cuando se atravesó entre los aldeanos que huían y unas flechas traicioneras que vinieron de distintas direcciones. Algunas pudo cortarlas y desviarlas, pero no logró hacer nada con la que se le clavó en el muslo y otra en el brazo.

Cerró un ojo fuertemente y su cuerpo se encorvó resentido, no obstante no se permitió caer aún y se sacó las flechas con sus propias manos. La última la utilizó como arma propia y a una velocidad acongojante la lanzó matando a uno de los arqueros escondidos que habían disparado, asustando lo suficiente a los otros como para mantenerlos a raya.

— Qué bola de patéticos miedosos, ¿no crees?

Un nuevo y molesto rival había aparecido a caballo, cabalgando en círculos alrededor del rubio hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Ryota se puso en guardia y lo miró desafiante, ignorando la sangre que fluía fuera de sus heridas.

— Me gusta esa mirada. —aquel pelinegro se lamió los labios y sonrió— Entonces estará bien que salde cuentas contigo, niño lindo. Para devolverle el favor a tu padre.

El chico frente a él con un solo ojo visible y un lunar bajo éste frunció su ceño al levantarse el oscuro flequillo para descubrir su ojo izquierdo, atravesado en vertical por una notoria cicatriz que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la mejilla, además de que ese ojo a diferencia del derecho no poseía pupila y era de un color verde más tenue, claramente ciego.

— Ahh, tú debes ser Himuro. El debilucho al que mi padre le tuvo lástima y lo dejó vivir.

Esa sorna en la voz del rubio irritó de sobremanera al otro, que transformó su expresión a una de odio puro.

A pesar de sus propias palabras Kise sabía que no debía confiarse, el aura que desprendía ese tipo era muy peligrosa. El de cortos cabellos bajó de su caballo de un salto y desenvainó una de las dos espadas que llevaba en la cintura, apuntándola hacia el rey dorado.

— Esta vez el que no te perdonará la vida… ¡seré yo!

En un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre el menor, manejando con una impresionante gracia y velocidad esa espada que podía verse común pero daba unos golpes muy pesados que hacían temblar las muñecas del rubio cuando se cubría de los ataques, incluso la hoja de su katana comenzaba a fisurarse. Comprendió que si sólo se defendía acabaría muerto así que se alejó de un salto y afiló su mirada.

 _Entonces, sólo debo ser más rápido que él._ Con esa única estrategia se lanzó al ataque y esta vez fue Himuro el que debió cubrirse de esos temibles espadazos hasta que logró encontrar una abertura por parte del rubio; sonrió apuntando a la pierna de Kise, mas no se esperó aquel fuerte codazo que le reventó el pómulo desde su punto ciego.

Dio un par de traspiés y se llevó la mano a la herida que le sangraba.

— Lo siento, es que tu cara lucía como si pensaras que ibas a ganarme, así que no pude evitarlo.

— Maldito…

La naturalidad con la que Kise lo cabreaba era igual o mayor a la que solía tener el antiguo rey dorado. Himuro aferró su espada con ambas manos y se lanzó en medio de un grito furioso.

Kise volvió a ser doblegado por aquellos fuertes golpes que ahora eran más rápidos y estaban a punto de romper su katana, así que no debía permitir que esa palea se alargara más, entonces con una astuta y veloz finta engañó por un momento el ojo del pelinegro que había apuntado su espada a donde creyó que el menor iba a moverse, y a cambio de su error recibió un puñetazo limpio en la nariz que lo aturdió lo suficiente para que Kise le golpeara las manos con el mango de su katana y lo desarmara.

Himuro abrió su ojo visible todo lo que pudo viendo con terror la espada del contrario en lo alto a punto de cortarle y la mirada feroz del rey dispuesto a acabarlo, cuando entonces un agudo dolor obligó a Ryota a detenerse y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre; bajó la mirada y una cuchilla había sido capaz de romper su armadura atravesándole el estómago. Era la espada de Tatsuya, pero no era Tatsuya el que la sostenía.

A sus espaldas uno de sus propios hombres lo acababa de apuñalar.

— Ka… gami… ¿por qué?

— Lo siento, Kise… pero no quiero estar del lado que va a perder.

Se notaba un poco de lástima en la voz del pelirrojo mas no se arrepentía, no quería morir por un rey que acabaría derrotado. Por eso se había unido en secreto al clan carmesí.

— No se preocupen, podrán arreglar sus diferencias en el otro mundo.

El pelinegro había sacado su segunda espada y no dudó un instante en deslizarla a través del cuerpo de Kise justo al lado de donde aún tenía clavada la otra, y sólo se detuvo hasta el final de la hoja cuando cortó también el abdomen de un sorprendido Taiga que lo miró descolocado. Himuro le sonrió a la vez que giraba la espada causándoles más dolor y la sacó de un tirón, provocando un grave sangrado en ambos chicos.

Kagami cayó de rodillas apretando su abdomen y el rubio lo hizo de costado casi inconsciente, aunque fue capaz de sacarse la espada que aún lo atravesaba. Demostrando una admirable fuerza de voluntad logro apoyarse sobre su brazo tambaleante para levantar el torso; aún no… aún no estaba acabado.

Himuro llegó a su lado y le apunto con su hoja para darle el golpe final.

— Espera.

Esa voz lo detuvo.

Miró tras de él y un tranquilo Akashi se acercaba a la escena con rostro imperturbable.

— Pero…

— No me hagas repetir una orden, y si te atreves a desobedecer perderás esa mano antes de que lo notes.

El rey rojo no lo miraba, tampoco estaba en posición de ataque y ni siquiera tenía la mano puesta en su katana, sin embargo Tatsuya sabía que ese pelirrojo no hablaba a la ligera y cumplía lo que decía, por eso chasqueó la lengua enfundando su arma y se tragó su venganza con un sabor muy amargo.

— Mi querido Ryota, mira a lo que hemos tenido que llegar por tu estupidez… —Seijuro se inclinó para tomar el mentón del rubio, que apenas podía mantenerle la mirada— … cuando simplemente debiste aceptar convertirte en mi perra y darme tu territorio.

A pesar de su desgaste físico y el tremendo dolor, además del mareo y la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre, Kise se permitió reír en la cara del otro rey. Aún si volviera a tener la oportunidad jamás se habría dejado convertir a él y su gente en esclavos del clan carmesí.

— No, gracias… prefiero que me quiebren todos los huesos… —una tos le vino y salpicó con rastros de sangre el rostro níveo del más bajo, que lo miraba inmutable con sus ojos disparejos— Ups… —volvió a reír y el rey rojo se levantó limpiándose.

— Tendrás algo mejor que eso, Ryota. Vamos a ver dónde escondiste tus cucarachas.

Le hizo una señal a Himuro y el pelinegro agarró a Kise de su cabello amarrado a lo alto, pero antes…

— A- Akashi… yo…

Taiga soltó una de las manos de su abdomen para apoyarla en el suelo y tratar de levantarse.

— Oh, cierto… tú. —Akashi no vio la necesidad de mirar a esa escoria así que hablo sin voltearse, siguiendo su camino— Verás, la basura que vende su lealtad tan fácil no me sirve para nada.

El pelirrojo más alto abrió sus ojos con pánico, aunque antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada Tatsuya le atravesó la nuca con su espada hasta que la punta se clavó en el suelo, sacándola después tan rápido como la había enterrado y la enfundó dejándolo muerto. Ya acabado ese “inconveniente” emprendió camino tras su rey llevando a rastras al rubio emperador, que con la poca conciencia que le quedaba sólo podía preocuparse por lo que Akashi podría hacerle a su gente.

Esperaba que lograran permanecer a salvo, que Kuroko estuviera bien. Él ya no los podría ayudar.

 

 

La batalla se había alargado hasta que el cielo oscureció por completo, cubriendo de luto el mar de cadáveres que convertían aquel territorio en un campo de muerte. La tierra y los cultivos se habían pintado de rojo, los cuervos revoloteaban y metían sus picos en la carne de los cuerpos para alimentarse.

A pesar de todo las llamas aún eran capaces de alumbrar los pocos guerreros que quedaban en pie luchando por mantener sus vidas, aunque esa no era la suerte que les esperaba a todos.

— ¡¡Kiyoshi!!

De nuevo… una vez más ese grandulón cara de tonto se había atrevido a protegerlo. Él sabía que eso molestaba de sobremanera a Hanamiya y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho verlo enojado, por eso Teppei mostró una amplia sonrisa de gusto, tirado de espaldas en el suelo con el soldado carmesí sobre él, el que le había quitado de encima a Makoto antes de que éste resultara herido.

Hanamiya corrió hacia ellos y clavó su espada en el intruso, torciendo la hoja dentro de él hasta que éste expiró su último aliento de vida.

— ¡Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi estúpido!

No le quedaban tantas fuerzas pero aun así fue capaz de sacarle aquel cuerpo de encima al castaño, que al poder ver nuevamente ese rostro que tanto le gustaba sonrió agradecido de que estuviera bien.

— Discúlpame… creo que fui un poco imprudente, Hana…

La voz se le fue por un momento y Hanamiya apretó los dientes mientras lo llamaba estúpido una y otra vez, hasta que sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y cayeron una a una en el pecho de Teppei, en donde una mancha roja se extendía haciéndose más grande cada vez. Primero había sido un imbécil por dejar que el enemigo lo tomara por sorpresa y hacer que el castaño tuviera que salvarle la vida una vez más, y ni siquiera pudo ser lo suficientemente hábil para deshacerse de ese tipo a tiempo, quien dejó una daga clavada en el pecho de Kiyoshi antes de morir.

— Noo… ¡¡Nooo!! —a Teppei le gustaba Hanamiya cuando se enojaba, y también lucía hermoso ahora que lo veía llorar por primera vez, pero no le agradaba ponerlo triste— ¡No te mueras, estúpido!

Apenas tenía fuerza para mantener una leve sonrisa, ni siquiera pudo alzar su mano y limpiar el llanto del otro. Makoto apretaba sus dedos en los brazos del menor gritándole que se mantuviera con él, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarlo a la vida.

Sin embargo sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas cuando los ojos marrones de Teppei se apagaron, luego de susurrarle muy débilmente que le había hecho feliz conocerlo.

En ese momento el corazón de Makoto dejó de latir junto con el de Kiyoshi, incluso antes de que otro General del rey rojo se acercara a ellos y le hundiera su espada desde atrás.

— Te haré el favor de acabar con tu miseria. —fue lo que susurró aquel pelinegro de largas pestañas y aire afeminado, sacando su arma del cuerpo de Hanamiya para verlo desangrarse mientras el acuchillante viento de la noche que llevaba olor a muerte ondeaba su cabello y le rozaba fríamente la piel de sus mejillas.

Mibuchi contempló como el más bajo se abrazaba lentamente todo lo que podía al cuerpo del castaño; a pesar de llevar emblemas distintos en sus armaduras, a pesar de jurar su lealtad y servir a clanes diferentes ambos fueron capaces de entregar su vida por el otro. Era algo hermoso de ver, como los labios entreabiertos de Hanamiya borboteaban sangre por todo su mentón y sus ojos verdosos que iban perdiendo brillo lo último que querían observar era el rostro sereno de la persona que quiso hasta el final, el único que quería sentir antes de morirse.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Kiyoshi y con sus dedos débiles acarició los párpados de éste para que se cerraran, pareciendo que el castaño sólo dormía tranquilamente, así entonces los ojos de Makoto también descansaron y los amantes dejaron de existir.

Fue entonces que Mibuchi los dejó descansar y enfundó su espada retirándose.

 

 

Cada vez más cuervos se unían al festín entre un coro de sombríos graznidos. Irritado por esos asquerosos sonidos Kotaro pateó una de aquellas aves del infierno, haciendo que las demás aletearan y volaran despavoridas.

Terminó de arrastrar el cuerpo de Aomine dentro de una de las habitaciones que aún no era alcanzada por el fuego y lo dejó caer sin delicadeza alguna; el moreno gimió muy bajo, recuperando nuevamente la conciencia aunque aún estaba gravemente afectado por el veneno. Lo primero que logró oír fueron los gritos aterrados de Satsuki y se esforzó por rodar boca abajo y levantar el rostro hacia los malnacidos que la tenían cautiva.

— No la… toquen… bastardos…

— Estás como la mierda pero sigues actuando como si pudieras hacer algo. Eso me molesta un poco.

Hayama hizo una mueca de hastío y le pisó la cabeza, obligándolo a mantener la frente en el suelo, no obstante le sorprendió la fuerza que aún tenía el peliazul para volver a levantarla aún con su pie encima. No por nada era un rey.

— De hecho también estoy un poco enojado. ¿Así que es esta niña por la que aún no te das por vencido? Qué admirable… —Kotaro sonrió, el albino había resultado ser un sádico después de todo. Seguro estaba resentido por su brazo herido— … tan admirable que me dan ganas de vomitar. —acabó diciendo Chihiro al tiempo que agarraba bruscamente el cabello rosado de la infante con su mano sana, haciéndola llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Déjala! ¡Voy a matarte!

— Shh, quiero escucharla. —se agachó a la altura de la niña a sus espaldas y le sujetó ahora el rostro por la barbilla para que se mantuviera mirando al peliazul— Vamos, dile adiós a tu querido rey.

A pesar de su nula expresión el morbo era palpable en la voz de Mayuzumi.

Satsuki tenía demasiado miedo para hablar, ahogada en su propio llanto.

— Vamos, díselo.

— A-… ad-…

— ¡Dilo, con un demonio! —le apretó más fuerte la mandíbula y Aomine se removió violento— Dilo…

— … adi- di-… a-…

Mayuzumi perdió la paciencia y se levantó haciéndole una señal a uno de los soldados que se habían reunido con ellos; éste tomó a la pequeña y aunque Chihiro se puso en medio sin dejar que Aomine observara, él fue capaz de escuchar con horror como el cuello de Satsuki tronaba y sus sollozos fueron acallados.

El grito furioso que dio el rey retumbó en toda la habitación, enloqueciendo aún más ante la sonrisa satisfecha que el albino puso para él.

Kotaro se cubrió los oídos y se inclinó a un lado del moreno, sujetándole el cabello para que dejara de gritar y sacudirse.

— Ya cierra el pico, por más que chilles ella ya se murió.

En un parpadeo el de pelo naranja ya no fue capaz de sentir su mano, porque ésta cayó al piso luego de ser cortada sorpresivamente por la espada corta que Daiki había sacado de su hakama con sus últimas fuerzas. El que gritó ahora fue Hayama, agarrándose la herida sangrante con la única mano que tenía ahora.

— ¡¡Aaahhh, aaahhh!! ¡Mi mano! ¡El maldito me cortó la manooo!

Chihiro hizo una mueca apartando al escandaloso General y pateó la cara de Aomine, haciéndole escupir una gran cantidad de sangre. Como éste aún se removía fue retenido entre dos soldados que le doblaron el brazo hacia atrás para que soltara el arma, lo que hizo sólo cuando le fracturaron el hombro y apretó los labios conteniendo un alarido.

Notaron que el fuego ya estaba próximo y comenzaba a quemar la puerta que llevaba a esta habitación, por lo que el albino ordenó que lo dejaran allí para que acabara de morirse. Los ojos nublados del rey zafiro vieron como tiraron el cuerpecito sin vida de la niña a su lado y se esforzó por alcanzar su pequeña mano rozándole los deditos mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos.

— ¿Qué hacemos con este?

Otro del grupo entró arrastrando el cuerpo magullado de un Imayoshi apenas reconocible, ya que había soltado la cuerda con la que lo arrastraba sólo cuando se aseguró de que el pelinegro estuviera bien muerto.

— Déjalo ahí, que le haga compañía cuando el fuego le esté carcomiendo la carne.

Obedeció y tiró a Shoichi al lado del moreno, que finalmente liberó lágrimas silenciosas al verlo de esa manera; su yukata oscura y todo su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sucio, raspones y sangre, su cabello todo revuelto y su rostro golpeado y ensangrentado. Aomine puso todo su esfuerzo para lograr sentarse y recoger el cuerpo del mayor con el brazo que aún podía usar, atrayéndolo a su pecho en un abrazo. El veneno ya no lo dejaba hacer más y las llamas lo habían rodeado sin dejarle salida.

Ya no sentía nada, sólo mucho dolor en su alma, y susurró disculpas besando la cabeza de Shoichi, disculpas por no haber podido salvarlo. Y sólo siguió allí abrazándolo con cariño, apretando sus párpados cuando las llamas incandescentes lo envolvieron.

 

 

Una vez bajaron al refugio iluminado con lámparas de aceite, Himuro lanzó al rey dorado a un lado esperando a lo que haría Akashi ahora. En el lugar se encontraban varios de sus soldados manteniendo de rodillas a los hombres de Kise que habían encontrado por el lugar, desarmados y siendo amenazados por las espadas en sus cuellos. Estaban asustados, más cuando vieron a su líder en ese estado, y se preguntaron por qué aún los mantenían con vida.

Esa duda les fue respondida a continuación.

— No me sería suficiente sólo matándote, Ryota. Quiero que tus propios hombres te vean revolcándote de humillación, quizás algunos se exciten. Ya veremos.

El rey rojo dio una orden y mientras un par de soldados desnudaban a Kise y lo sujetaban por manos y pies, el pelirrojo dio una mirada por el lugar, curioso. Le había parecido escuchar algo, pero no veía nada que pudiera parece una puerta o algo similar.

La verdad era que se preguntaba dónde estaba toda la gente de ahí, era imposible que todos los aldeanos estuvieran muertos y que el refugio estuviera vacío, pero de antemano ya habían torturado a unos cuantos del clan sin obtener ni una palabra.

 _Qué leales_. Pero no importaba, ya luego de acabar aquí se darían el tiempo de encontrarlos.

Se acercó a donde tenían al magullado rubio ya preparado y se sacó su espada con la funda puesta, golpeando con ésta las rodillas de Kise para indicarle a sus hombres que le separaran más las piernas.

— Toma esto y méteselo tan hondo hasta donde llegue. —el sorprendido soldado tomó el arma aún sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer; en realidad sí sabía lo que quería su rey, pero hacerlo…— ¿Acaso necesitas un dibujo? Date prisa.

Terminó asintiendo, no quería acabar muerto así que posicionó la punta enfundada y empujó pero no pasaba.

— No entra.

— Pues haz que entre.

Akashi se cruzó de brazos y el primer alarido no se hizo esperar, aunque no fue de parte de Kise sino de uno de los hombres del rubio que le gritaba que dejara a su rey. No obstante el pelirrojo no tuvo que seguir escuchando más cuando aquel hombre fue callado con un preciso corte en la garganta.

Uno más, uno menos. No importaba, aún habían muchos ojos que podían ver el espectáculo, y dudaba que otro se atreviera a seguir el ejemplo de su compañero.

Mientras el soldado carmesí escupía en la funda para hacerla más resbalosa Kise se tomó un momento para ladear el rostro hacia sus hombres arrodillados y les sonrió para transmitirles calma, pidiéndoles en silencio que ya no se pusieran en peligro por él, pasara lo que pasara ahora, vieran lo que vieran.

Su rostro se deformó cuando el tipo entre sus piernas le hundió dos dedos para estirarlo a la fuerza y así lograr profanarlo con la espada de su amo con crueldad. Kise se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se lo rompió pero por más que trató de contener sus gritos no lo logró, aquel dolor era demasiado espantoso.

— Dije más hondo, aún veo la mitad de mi espada.

El hombre acató la orden y sacó la espada sólo para meterla más profundo con mucho esfuerzo, ya que el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba y se apretaba rechazando la horrible invasión. Más gritos de agonía llenaron el lugar y la mayoría apartaban la vista, la sangre comenzó a salir como una marea del cuerpo tembloroso del líder dorado debido a los desgarros que estaba sufriendo.

El despreciable show sólo acabó cuando la voz rota de Kise dejó de hacer eco en sus oídos y perdió el conocimiento, quizás hasta había muerto. La espada ensangrentada finalmente salió de él junto con más sangre que no paraba de fluir, y cuando soltaron sus piernas éstas cayeron como peso muerto.

 — Creo que me puse un poco emocionado. —bufó Tatsuya con una sonrisa torcida de medio lado.

Esa expresión no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en su rostro cuando entrecerró su ojo pareciendo confundido, llevó una mano temblorosa tras su cabeza y se sacó la cuchilla que de alguna manera se le había clavado en la nuca, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Todos se pusieron alertas y Akashi le arrebató su espada al soldado que la había usado; la desenvainó con rapidez mostrando los rubíes incrustados en la hoja y repelió con ella varias cuchillas que volaron en su dirección. Alguien estaba atacando desde la entrada pero no veían a nadie.

Los guerreros carmesí fueron cayendo uno a uno rápidamente y los del clan dorado se liberaron tomando las armas ajenas. Sin dudar se abalanzaron contra Akashi resentidos por su rey, y aunque el pelirrojo se deshizo de algunos lograron herirlo en varias partes del cuerpo.

Se alejaron un paso del emperador y éste recibió un corte fantasma en su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin comprender y giró en sus pies buscando al culpable pero no veía a nadie que lo atacara, aun así seguía recibiendo más cortes y heridas. Dio espadazos al aire ahuyentando a los otros soldados mas no conseguía nada y gritó enojado.

Por un momento se detuvo apoyándose en sus rodillas con la cabeza baja, respirando agitado, y cuando empezó a reír de una forma un tanto desquiciada pensaron que había enloquecido, no obstante, con un certero espadazo el pelirrojo mandó a volar de la nada un brazo pálido. Finalmente vio al de pelo celeste que se había ocultado entre las sombras y que ahora se tomaba su herida que chorreaba una cascada de sangre por toda su ropa hasta el suelo, con una expresión afligida debido al dolor.

Aun así Akashi seguía en desventaja, sabía que iba a morir pero no se iría solo. En ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su boca mirando directamente a Kuroko, sus ojos extraños mostraban una locura aterradora que puso en guardia al otro.

Por unos segundos todo se paralizó y fue entonces que el silencio fue cortado por una espada. El más pequeño, a pesar de su herida, actuó rápidamente rebanando el torso del pelirrojo desde su hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su cadera, con un corte tan profundo que el borbotón de sangre que salió de esa herida lo salpicó entero.

¿Qué había sido eso? Tetsuya estaba seguro de que Akashi había hecho un veloz ataque antes de que él lo acabara, pero ese ataque no había sido dirigido ni a él ni a sus hombres. Entonces…

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron horrorizados y su corazón latió a toda prisa. No podía ser posible que…

— Kise… kun…

Antes de que pudiera mirar, algo había rodado hasta chocar con su pie. Kuroko dejó caer su katana que se clavó en el suelo y bajó su mirada, encontrándose con la cabeza de su rey, sólo su cabeza nada más.

Ese dolor que le atravesó sin piedad no pudo compararse ni siquiera con el de su brazo mutilado.


	2. Chapter 2

Las tropas del clan esmeralda llegaron a solo dos horas para el amanecer, encontrándose esa tierra devastada. El rey desplegó a sus hombres para que acabaran con los enemigos restantes y que reunieran a los civiles sobrevivientes.

— ¿Vas a matarlos también, Shin-chan?

El pelinegro de ojos claros tan encantadores como gemas le miró a la vez que extendía su brazo izquierdo, para que su halcón de plumaje espectacular se posara en él y guardara sus alas, caminando con su rey entre los cadáveres y las cenizas.

— No, serán útiles para reconstruir esta tierra y trabajar las plantaciones y los animales. Aunque siempre tienen la opción de resistirse inútilmente y morir.

— Hmm…

El más bajo miró hacia delante con ojos un tanto aburridos, ya no le impresionaban este tipo de violentos escenarios o lo que le fuera a pasar a personas ajenas a él. Ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a la sangre, la crueldad y el olor putrefacto que hace mucho le habrían hecho vomitar al instante.

Se detuvieron un momento y Takao soltó un pequeño bufido de sorpresa, se agachó aun llevando a su halcón y miró con un poco de pena y duda el rostro muerto de quien había sido el General de su clan.

— ¿Qué hace Teppei aquí?

El rey verde se limitó a hacer un gesto de desprecio, viendo el cuerpo tumbado encima del castaño. Tenía la certeza de que Kiyoshi se traía algo raro y ya sabía qué era.

— Se buscó su propio final.

El azabache volvió a erguirse desencajando la daga del pecho de Kiyoshi, y sin siquiera mirar la lanzó de manera temeraria hacia el soldado que venía hacia ellos, el cual no alcanzó a reaccionar por el susto, pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada ya que el ataque no iba hacia él sino a un enemigo que huía a cien metros más allá, dando en el blanco limpiamente.

— ¿Si?

Takao finalmente lo miró mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

El hombre aún pálido se tomó sus segundos para recuperarse y recordar lo que tenía que decir, entonces les informó que sus hombres estaban acorralando a los guerreros del rey rojo que aún daban pelea, quizás sin saber que su emperador ya había fallecido. También les dijo que habían encontrado a los sobrevivientes escondidos en un túnel secreto pero estaban tan asustados que no podían levantarse, así que esperaban órdenes de qué hacer con ellos.

— ¿Qué hay del rey azul y el rey dorado? —preguntó el líder verde con la mirada perdida en cualquier lugar.

Le informó entonces que no había rastros del líder azul, pero que habían encontrado unos cuerpos calcinados en los restos de lo que había sido su casa base, y prosiguió después con la noticia de otro cuerpo hallado que posiblemente se trataba del rey rubio por las ropas rasgadas que habían encontrado junto a él.

— ¿Posiblemente?

 — No tenía cabeza, señor.

— Oh… —fue lo único que exclamó Kazunari acariciando a su ave.

— Creo que ya sabemos dónde está.

Ambos siguieron la dirección en la que miraba su rey, viendo una silueta que se aproximaba lentamente a donde se encontraban, por lo que Takao desenfundó su arma mientras Midorima continuaba igual de sereno.

Cuando aquel chico se acercó lo suficiente, la luna que todavía no se ocultaba se reflejó en sus opacos ojos claros. Kazunari bajó su espada ya que ese pequeño de pelo celeste no estaba armado, y en el único brazo que tenía llevaba la cabeza de un rubio de largo cabello atado en lo alto.

— Shin-chan… —esperó alguna orden.

— No es necesario hacer nada, ha perdido la voluntad de luchar… —Midorima entrecerró sus ojos, quizás sintiendo un poco de compasión. Lo que estaban viendo era mucho más que lealtad— … y la voluntad de vivir.

En ese momento Kuroko ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir deambulando y cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretando aquella cabeza contra su pecho. Sus ojos ya se habían cansado de llorar la muerte de su amado, no había modo de devolverlo a la vida y era consciente de ello; sabía también que la única forma de reencontrarse era siguiendo el destino de su rey.

Recostó a Kise en su regazo y se tomó su tiempo para observarlo devoto mientras le rozaba la mejilla. Con sus labios resecos sonrió un poco, en su cabeza recordaba los momentos en que su líder tan revoltoso siempre se metía en problemas y hacía que los burócratas lo regañaran echándole la bronca, cuando subía a los árboles porque él mismo quería coger los frutos que quería comer, alegando que aún no estaba viejo ni inválido como para que le llevaran la comida a la cama. Recordó también las incontables veces en las que entrenaba duro pero su fuerza parecía inútil para el ejército, no obstante Ryota había admirado su fortaleza interior y lo quiso entrenar personalmente, poniendo como condición que cada vez que perdiera contra él debería darle un beso, y aunque Kuroko siempre perdía, su “castigo” de besar a ese rubio atrevido siempre conseguía animarlo para continuar.

También pasó por su mente la primera vez que se tocaron desnudos el uno al otro, un muy nervioso Ryota había terminado confesándole que nunca había intimado con nadie antes, ni siquiera con una mujer. A pesar de que deseaba que pasara con el chico más bajo con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía inseguro de cómo seguir y no quería echarlo a perder; a Kuroko se le hizo tremendamente lindo su rostro avergonzado que parecía a punto de llorar, por eso para él estuvo bien que esa noche sólo se hablaran abrazados. Ese tonto rey era capaz de hacerlo feliz sólo con su voz, sólo con estar ahí.

Y por eso había decidido que sería capaz de dar su vida por él sin dudar, sin embargo Kise se había ido antes que él y ese vacío le resultaba insufrible, todos los recuerdos se convirtieron en un sentimiento muy amargo. Así que tomó una espada tirada a su lado y se atravesó la garganta con ella.

Takao guardó su katana y el otro soldado se retiró luego de una reverencia.

El rey esmeralda se inclinó tomando un puñado de la poca tierra que no había sido teñida con sangre, dejando caer la arena entre sus largos dedos. Sus pestañas le cubrieron los ojos y sintió ese viento frío tan vil recorrer todo el lugar.

— Espero que algún dios sea capaz de conmoverse con este amor y les dé la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse una vez más, en una era en la que no tengan que volver a sostener una espada.

En su palma cayeron un par de gotas y el cielo se puso a llorar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las sirenas de las patrullas, las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos sonaron por las calles de la ciudad, abriéndose camino para ir a socorrer el lugar del incidente en el que un camión de carga perdió el control y chocó contra un local de dos pisos, matando a varias personas y dejando a otras heridas y atrapadas entre los escombros.

Actuando lo más rápido posible la policía alejó a la gente que se acercaba curiosa y asombrada, para que los paramédicos y los bomberos pudieran trabajar. Rápidamente las ambulancias se llenaban con los heridos que lograban sacar, mientras los bomberos se aseguraban de que no hubiese algún riesgo de explosión o derrumbe del techo y las paredes.

Los gritos de la gente atrapada les indicaban dónde buscar y empujaban los escombros para ayudarlos a salir. Uno de los bomberos estaba a punto de alcanzar la mano de un chico bajo una pared caída cuando un estruendo se oyó y uno de sus compañeros lo empujó hacia atrás antes de que parte del techo lo aplastara.

— ¡Espera, Kiyoshi! ¡Es muy peligroso!

— ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí! Un poco más… ¡estoy seguro de que lo sacaré!

— ¡Kiyoshi!

— ¡No lo dejaré!

Hyuga suspiró exasperado, ese hombre sí que conseguía ponerlo de los nervios. Como cada vez, no tenía paciencia para persuadirlo así que con una expresión molesta le dio el gusto.

— ¡Solo dos minutos! Si en dos minutos no sales de ahí te patearé el trasero y te sacaré yo mismo.

Teppei le sonrió agradecido y se apuró en buscar otra ruta para acercarse donde quedó el chico que aún gritaba por ayuda. Los escombros le habían roto la pierna y no podía moverse muy bien, además de los raspones y cortadas que tenía por los brazos y la cara. Se sentía sofocado en tan apretado espacio y no lograba ver nada.

— Maldición, esto apesta.

Cada vez que trataba de moverse la pierna le punzaba con un dolor horrible así que sólo podía seguir gritando para que lo sacaran, pero ya estaba muy cansado, su garganta ardía y respiraba más polvo que oxígeno. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, mareado, cuando entonces le pareció oír una voz.

Esperó unos segundos y lo escuchó más claramente, respondiéndole lo más fuerte que pudo para que supiera dónde estaba.

—  _No te muevas, retiraré los escombros con cuidado para sacarte._

Fue lo que escuchó a través de esas piedras que lo aprisionaban y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Cuando Kiyoshi movió uno de los pedazos grandes se detuvo de inmediato al sentir que los restos podían caer sobre el chico, así que maldijo para sus adentros buscando otro ángulo. Cada segundo era vital, la persona adentro estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Pero el castaño no pensó ningún momento en darse por vencido y logró abrir un pequeño espacio. Sostuvo el peso con su hombro, sin embargo no aguantaría mucho antes de que esos escombros terminaran de caer y los aplastaran a ambos, así que le gritó al chico para que se apresurara. Podía verlo tirado y estiró una mano hacia él, pero no lo alcanzaría a menos que el otro se acercara.

Lo llamó un par de veces más pero éste no daba señales de vida y eso era malo porque su hombro se estaba resintiendo.

— Oye, no me hagas esto. Si no te saco rápido Hyuga va a patearme el trasero y créeme que él entierra el zapato muy profundo. —trató de reír como le era costumbre, sin embargo sólo emitió un quejido cansado debido al peso que sostenía.

— Déjame… igual me voy a morir… —el chico por fin había reaccionado, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar.

Con la poca luz que se filtraba logró ver que se trataba de un pelinegro y su pierna no estaba en buenas condiciones, tampoco le veía el rostro pero eso no era necesario para igualmente hacer todo lo posible e imposible para sacarlo de allí.

— Nece-… necesito que alcances mi mano para poder sacarte… rápido… —cerró un ojo sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para resistir, sin dejar de estirar su mano hacia el azabache.

— ¡Vete! ¡No te importo! ¡No te importa una mierda si salgo o me muero aquí! ¡Estuve a punto de lograrlo y me dejaste! —gritó con tanta rabia que algunas pequeñas piedritas cayeron, amenazando con que las más grandes de verdad lo aplastaran— Para qué tomarse la molestia…

Sorpresivamente esto le tocó la ira a Kiyoshi con facilidad. No importaba cuántas veces pasara, detestaba cuando alguien tomaba esa actitud.

— ¡Pero aquí estoy, maldita sea! En vez de irme por el lado cómodo y abandonarte estoy aquí arriesgando mi pellejo por… un niño mimado que piensa que su vida es una cosa de juego… kgh… —Kiyoshi jadeó un par de veces, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero no cedería— Crees que los tipos como nosotros hacemos este trabajo sólo por diversión y que si nos asustamos un poco voltearemos la mirada dejando que la gente muera, ¡pues no es así! Odio a las personas que piensan de esa forma tan despreocupada, aun así nosotros salvamos a esas personas también incondicionalmente. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por cualquiera de ellos, ¡estoy aquí en este momento y moriría por ti también, carajo! ¡Sin embargo ese es el tipo de actitud que me cabrea y no quiero morir por alguien así!

El pelinegro apretó sus puños conteniendo un sollozo cargado de rabia. Odiaba los sermones y ese idiota le estaba tocando muy hondo, como si lo hubiese abofeteado.

— Pero aun así… aun así si no soy capaz de salvarte ahora no merezco salir con vida… je.

Y encima se atrevía a reír en un momento como ese.

— ¡Así que si yo no me rindo tú tampoco lo hagas, y ahora dame tu mano porque esta mierda está a punto de caerme encima, ahg!

— Pero… mi pierna… no puedo… —se sentía muy débil para moverse.

— ¡Sí puedes!

El morocho finalmente giró su rostro hacia aquel hombre que en ningún momento bajó esa mano que extendía para él. La verdad estaba aterrado, no quería morir ahí a pesar de haber abandonado la esperanza, no obstante ese terco gigante seguía luchando por su vida incluso ignorando su propia seguridad. Quizás, sólo quizás… el que se estaba comportando como un gran idiota era él mismo.

Su cuerpo logró reaccionar y a pesar del dolor en su pierna que lo hizo gritar y jadear desesperado, se arrastró con mucho esfuerzo hasta tomar la mano del castaño. En ese momento un pesado latido retumbó en todo su ser y fue una sensación tan intensa que perdió el sentido por un momento.

En ese mismo segundo Teppei aseguró el agarre y en un movimiento riesgoso lo jaló fuertemente hacia afuera, logrando sacarlo antes de que el techo terminara de colapsar y lo envolvió protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

— ¡Kiyoshiii!

Hyuga junto con otros bomberos más se acercaron apresurados, cubriéndose entre la nube de polvo que había ocasionado el derrumbe, y para su alivio encontraron a Teppei abrazando al tipo que con su testarudez había logrado salvar.

— ¡Hola! —a pesar de estar todo sudado, sucio, maltrecho y cansado el castaño les sonrió feliz y les enseñó un signo de victoria con la mano.

Todos devolvieron la sonrisa liberando la tensión del momento, a excepción de Hyuga que no dudó en dejar caer su pesado puño en la cabezota dura de Teppei.

— Eso duele… —se sobó resentido cerrando un ojo.

— ¡Te mereces una grande, idiota! ¡Te dije dos minutos! ¡Si tanto te apetece morir dímelo de una vez para hacerte el favor yo mismo!

Kiyoshi iba a responderle, probablemente con otra tontería que cabrearía más al de lentes, sin embargo todos guardaron silencio al oír unos sollozos bajitos. Buscaron con la mirada hasta dar con el chico en brazos de Teppei; éste se escondía en el más grande para que no lo viesen llorar tan patéticamente, aunque era algo inútil, además no podía controlarse a pesar de que ni sabía por qué estaba hipando y lagrimeando de forma tan repentina, quizás de miedo, quizás de alivio o una combinación de ambos, pero lo importante es que estaba a salvo y un sentimiento reconfortante lo envolvía en ese momento.

— Gracias por no rendirte. —le dijo el castaño y se levantó cargándolo con cuidado para no lastimar más su pierna. El azabache seguía sin poder calmar sus lágrimas y se cubría con sus manos, sin embargo logró pronunciar un “idiota” que le hizo gracia al más alto.

Esa noche la pasaron en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas y tantas emociones revueltas. En la mañana, luego de descansar un poco y con banditas por toda su cara Kiyoshi tocó antes de entrar en la habitación en la que habían ingresado al pelinegro de la noche anterior, del cual se enteró que se llamaba Hanamiya; le resultaba un nombre bonito y agradable de pronunciar.

Makoto se encontraba recostado ya despierto, mirando hacia la ventana con su pierna enyesada y levantada y sus brazos y cara cubiertos de curitas. El castaño se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado en una silla.

— El doctor dijo que podrás hacer rehabilitación y volver a caminar normalmente. Me alegro.

El mayor pestañeó finalmente viendo hacia el contrario, mostrando unas notorias bolsas bajo sus ojos. Le resultaba patético haber llorado tan dramáticamente en brazos de aquel hombre a pesar de todo lo sucedido, además cuando despertó esa mañana seguía sintiéndose de una manera muy extraña, aunque no era realmente desagradable.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y observó en silencio al más alto; no llevaba su chaqueta de bombero, sólo los pantalones y las botas así que esa camisa de manga corta le dejaba mirar mejor la forma de su cuerpo. Era bastante musculoso, aunque ya se lo había imaginado después de que lo alzó en brazos con tanta facilidad, y además de las curitas que le cubrían los rasguños y las heridas pequeñas pudo ver una venda asomándosele por la manga. Una enfermera le había chismoseado que el atractivo bombero no había recibido un daño tan grave en el hombro y que luego de reposar por una semana sin hacer esfuerzo y aplicarse ungüento volvería a estar bien.

Vaya que era fuerte ese hombre. Hanamiya se preguntó si estaría hecho de acero o algo parecido.

— Sabes, quizás suene como una locura pero anoche sentí algo raro contigo… como si fuese el momento que había esperado durante toda mi vida, o incluso desde mucho antes. Fui feliz de la nada y esa sensación no desaparece. —Teppei jugueteó con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

No quiso responder a eso, primero porque no sabía cómo y segundo, aunque tuviera algo en mente terminaría enredándose con sus propias palabras. Pensó que una grave enfermedad lo había atacado de repente al sentir algo parecido a unos murciélagos embravecidos revolotear en sus entrañas; quizás era la tontería que llamaban “mariposas en el estómago” sin embargo no le parecía tan mágico como decían, además de que su corazón había empezado a bombear más rápido de lo usual y toda esa sangre extra se le estaba yendo al rostro que sintió peligrosamente caliente, por lo que ladeo la cabeza para que el otro no lo mirara.

Tal parece que no fue el único que se sintió raro durante el incidente, además de que… ¿por qué ese tipo le decía semejantes cosas que parecían una declaración de amor? Ya era la segunda vez, aún recordaba muy fresco en su mente cuando le había gritado “¡Moriría por ti!”.

Sabía que era en un contexto totalmente distinto, sin embargo sus emociones descolocadas no parecían entenderlo. Ahh, seguro sí se había enfermado después de todo; quizás había aspirado alguna espora extraña.

— También me dio la impresión de estar acostumbrado a que necesites que te salve. —mostró sus dientes en una gran sonrisa achicando sus ojos y a Makoto le salió una enorme vena en la frente— Podría hacerlo todo el tiempo la verdad, creo que me gusta.

— ¡Imbécil!

El castaño no dejó de reír aún con el puñetazo que le había soltado el otro, aunque ese gancho al estómago dolió, lo que le dejó en claro que el otro no era ningún debilucho. Tomó el puño de Hanamiya entre sus manos, que en comparación lucían más grandes y protectoras, y viéndolas directamente el más bajo se apenó un poco; entreabrió los labios aunque no dijo nada y al subir la mirada chocó con la de Kiyoshi. Esos ojos marrones que no vacilaban lo ponían nervioso, pero no podía dejar de verlos y su cuerpo se empezó a sentir ansioso.

Y antes de que se preguntaran lo que estaba pasando Hanamiya había echado su cuerpo hacia el otro y Teppei terminó de acortar la distancia de golpe para que sus bocas se dieran un beso impresionantemente pasional y desesperado, con sus párpados apretados y sus jadeos siendo ahogados por el frenético y resbaloso roce de labios, tomándose un segundo para respirar sólo cuando cambiaban la posición de sus rostros y sus narices se rozaban. Porque no pensaban ni querían detenerse, al menos no en un buen rato.

Aunque unos silbidos sugerentes acabaron con ese deseo.

— Vaya, vaya~

Varios de los compañeros de Kiyoshi habían llegado en busca de éste, encontrándose con algo que no se esperaban, aunque más que sorprendidos se mostraron divertidos con ello obligando a la pareja a separarse como si los labios ajenos quemaran.

— Hey, nosotros también te ayudamos un poco así que igual merecemos un beso de agradecimiento.

— Yo quiero el mío con lengua.

— ¡Muéranse, depravados!

Y para no morir de verdad tuvieron que cerrar la puerta lo bastante rápido para que esa jarra de agua no terminara estrellada en sus caras. 

 

 

La cama dejó de rechinar y los jadeos se hicieron más apagados mientras recobraban el aliento. El alto moreno se quitó de encima para sentarse a un lado, pasándose la mano por la frente y todo su corto cabello hasta la nuca; con la mano libre se tocó unos rasguños recién hechos que le ardían en el pectoral por el sudor, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

El otro de piel muy clara se había mantenido recostado con los brazos por sobre la cabeza, mientras el placentero cansancio iba perdiendo efecto. Dio un último y hondo suspiro para luego incorporarse y quitarse algunos largos mechones que se le pegaban al rostro por la transpiración, apoyó su mano en el colchón sosteniendo su peso y con la otra tomó unas toallas húmedas de la mesita para limpiarse los muslos; no importaba cuántas veces se negara a hacerlo sin condón su acompañante disfrutaba mucho sin usarlos, incluso a veces se le quedaba viendo aquel lugar luego de dejarlo mojado con su esencia. Sólo terminaba aceptando porque el peliazul le pagaba más.

— En serio debes usar protección, Aomine. Puede ser peligroso.

— Ya te dije que no me acuesto con nadie más. —como respuesta obtuvo un sonoro suspiro.

— Y ya te dije que no tengo por qué confiar en que sea así, ni tú deberías confiar en mí tampoco. No sabes las cosas que entran en mi cuerpo.

Botó los pañuelos usados y se levantó sin reparar en su desnudez, con intención de ir a tomar un baño antes de irse, no obstante una mano ajena lo detuvo por la muñeca. “Observó” al moreno con sus ojos cerrados como era costumbre, esperando alguna razón, pero éste mantenía la cabeza baja sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Quiero hablar de algo.

Ya sabía qué era.

A pesar de que no eran de hablar de asuntos demasiado profundos ni personales cuando se veían, la última vez Aomine le había salido con la ridícula idea de que debería dejar esa “profesión”, sin embargo no era tan fácil como el menor pensaba. Si estaba haciendo esto era porque hace un tiempo tomó las decisiones incorrectas; aun cuando había hecho todo bien en su vida, por un pequeño error acabó solo, sin casa y el dinero que tenía no tardó en desaparecer también impidiéndole terminar la universidad, por lo que no podía tener algún empleo estable y los ingresos que conseguía no eran más que una miseria.

Y si bien dando sexo a cambio de dinero podía lograr una buena cantidad en un solo día, él no era precisamente el tipo de chico que le gustaba a muchos. Aunque no se veía mal no era tan joven como otros y su personalidad no parecía ser del todo agradable, así que las veces que se interesaban en él eran pocas, además de que solían ser personas maduras con unos pasatiempos un tanto desagradables, pero al menos pagaban bien.

Se soltó del agarre sin ser grosero y sonrió de una forma en la que no le expresaba nada al más alto.

— Puede que suene un tanto melodramático con lo que voy a decir pero no serías capaz de entender mi situación, así que te agradecería no tocar ese tema nuevamente.

— Pero Imayoshi-san…

— ¿Puedo bañarme?

Aomine gruño por lo bajo y retiró la mirada dejando que el otro se fuera. Era consciente de que a ojos del pelinegro no era alguien maduro ni de confiar así que era normal que no lo tomara en serio, pero él iba tan en serio que las venas le ardían desde adentro y la impotencia le calentaba la cabeza. Entendía también que estaba tomando una actitud muy egoísta sin embargo no lo podía evitar, no era de las personas que les gustaba analizar demasiado las cosas y actuaba más por instinto y deseo propio.

Miró al suelo donde estaban las ropas de ambos tiradas, y del bolsillo del pantalón de Shoichi se asomaban los billetes que él mismo le había pagado antes de meterse a la cama con él. Aunque había tratado de no darle importancia le molestaba que fuese de esa manera, además de que sabía que no era el único que tenía encuentros con este hombre a cambio de dinero… y eso sinceramente era lo que más le cabreaba, a pesar que desde el principio entendió que se estaba metiendo con alguien que trabaja de esta manera.

Se levantó de la cama subiéndose correctamente el pantalón y se ajustó el cierre dejando abierto el botón para encaminarse al cuarto de baño. Su departamento era pequeño así que no tuvo que caminar mucho y desde fuera escuchaba el sonido de la ducha.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, no le importaba, y el mayor ya estaba cerrando la llave para correr la cortina y tomó una toalla limpia, secándose tranquilamente bajo la mirada del otro.

Daiki se preguntó entonces qué tenía ese cuerpo de especial; aunque bien estaba tonificado y era agradable de tocar no era una figura del otro mundo, había muchas personas atléticas que podrían llamar la atención más que él, además de que las mujeres tenían  _dobles_  razones para ser más atractivas. Aun así había terminado dándole prioridad al de lentes.

A pesar de ese ridículo acento de Kansai que al principio le irritaba y al que había terminado acostumbrándose después, aun cuando en vez de portarse erótico y seductor debido a que se vendía Imayoshi sólo actuaba de manera relajada y fresca, dejando relucir una forma de ser que en muchas ocasiones le sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando el mayor buscaba diversión tratando de molestarlo con trucos mentales y ponía esa expresión autosuficiente cuando lo conseguía, logrando hacerle pasar horas de mal humor. Aun así también habían momentos muy buenos que lo relajaban por lo naturales que se sentían, su pesada personalidad y malos modales no parecían afectarle al mayor y eso que ni su madre le tenía tanta paciencia, parecía no enojarse con nada y siempre tenía palabras para seguirle la corriente en algo o llevarle la contraria, además sorprendentemente sus cuerpos eran muy compatibles en la cama.

Imayoshi no buscaba complacerle ni darle bola, ni exigía que Aomine lo complaciera a él. Por eso todo se daba de una manera cómoda y natural, incluso las pequeñas discusiones que no pasaban a más, y acababan siendo olvidadas cuando se ponían de buen humor con una buena sesión de besos que en realidad los hacía olvidarse de cualquier cosa.

De alguna forma todo eso había llegado a gustarle y quería más, a pesar de que el motivo que le había llevado a buscar ese tipo de intimidad con un desconocido era porque no quería llevar una relación seria todavía. A su manera Imayoshi había resultado ser alguien fascinante con quien le gustaba estar, y habiendo descubierto eso no deseaba que nadie más pudiera ser capaz de darse cuenta de ello; no quería que otros disfrutaran una tarde relajada viendo shows de variedad en la tv discutiendo tonterías, que otro viera la sonrisa divertida de zorro astuto que ponía el pelinegro al sacar de quicio a cualquiera a propósito, que molestara a alguien más con su nulo interés por la pornografía mientras miraban mujeres insinuantes en revistas y se burlaba de sus exageradas cirugías, tampoco quería que ningún bastardo pudiera tener el derecho del calor de ese cuerpo tan común pero único a la vez, ni que otras manos resbalaran en su piel salada y sudada que se iba llenando de las marcas que le hacía. Odiaba imaginar que otro aparte de él fuese encantado con tan fogosa estrechez que lo envolvía placenteramente mientras bebía de sus labios jadeantes, saboreando cada gemido ronco que le arrebataba.

Por primera vez estaba enloqueciendo de celos y aunque para el resto del mundo fuese una locura no permitiría que Shoichi siguiera disponible para el público, así éste quisiera o no.

Llamó la atención del mayor al golpear la pared del baño con su palma y éste se apartó la toalla del rostro para “mirarlo”con curiosidad, aunque permanecía con sus ojos curvados y cerrados. Aomine parecía furioso y estuvo seguro de ello cuando empezó a exigirle cosas entre gritos.

— ¡A partir de ahora vivirás aquí conmigo y no quiero oír ninguna queja! ¡¿Entendido?!

— Tú eres el único que se anda quejando. —suspiró— Aomine, tengo que irme ya.

— ¡No te irás a ninguna parte! ¡Imayoshi-san, hablo muy en serio!

— Yo también. No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

El moreno se mordió el labio con rabia. Ahí estaba, odiaba cuando era tratando de esa forma como si fuese un niño malcriado. Quizás sí lo era pero definitivamente no estaba jugando.

— No te imaginas cuánto me cabrea que tengas tanta prisa por ir a revolcarte con otro. ¿Acaso sería mejor ir a matar a cada uno de esos hijos de puta para que ya no tengas con quien irte?

Aunque su tono de voz bajó, Aomine se miraba tan colérico que por un momento Shoichi se sintió paralizado.

— Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

— ¡Pero no quiero que lo hagas, maldición! —dio un respingo cuando el menor se le abalanzó encima, aunque en vez de un golpe como se esperaba, lo que recibió fue un posesivo abrazo, tan apretado y celoso que no podía moverse y le costaba un poco respirar— No tienes que irte de aquí.

— ¿Me estás rogando?

— Ni en tus sueños.

Acabó sonriendo levemente. Aunque Aomine lo incitara a darse por vencido y ceder, aunque su aliento caliente y exaltado le chocara en la oreja y sus dedos largos se le apretaran en la piel negándose a liberarlo, Imayoshi aún tenía que usar la lógica.

Aun cuando estar así con el otro se sintiera que era lo que debía ser como si fuera una ley irrompible.

— Aomine, ni siquiera tienes un trabajo fijo, aún no te gradúas y tus padres son los que pagan este lugar hasta que acabes de estudiar, ¿no es así? —su respuesta fueron los brazos de Daiki apretándolo con mayor recelo— ¿Acaso vas a llamarlos y pedirles que me mantengan también? Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacas para pagarme, seguramente es dinero prestado.

— …

— Yo no tengo nada pero tú sí, no arruines eso.

— Nada de eso me importa un carajo. Quiero tenerte a ti, ¿entiendes? —su impotencia era palpable, se sentía desesperado e inútil— Aún si tú no quieres tenerme, yo sí te tendré a ti y te aguantas. No te diré que estoy enamorado porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de entender de qué se trata eso, pero me gustas mucho. ¿No puedes comprender eso?

Imayoshi recostó su frente en el hombro ajeno, aguantando las ganas de besar ese lugar.

— Eres demasiado caprichoso, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé, pero nada de lo que digas hará que te deje salir. Tengo suficiente ropa limpia y comida para secuestrarte por tres días.

Eso fue un poco espeluznante pero muy gracioso así que no pudo evitar reír bajo. Para Aomine fue la primera vez que escuchó ese sonido tan grato de los labios ajenos, así que se separó sólo lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara; le rozó los brazos, hombros y cuello subiendo las manos hasta su rostro sosteniéndolo sin fuerza por ambos lados, y le entregó una mirada tan azul e intensa que Imayoshi abrió sus ojos cautivado.

— Luego podremos pensar cómo arreglárnoslas. Eres muy listo, Imayoshi-san, te darían el trabajo que sea.

— Ya tengo trabajo.

— No me gusta ese trabajo.

Sonaba tan sencillo que la lógica del pelinegro estaba aflojando, yéndose de paseo junto a la del más alto.

El rostro de Daiki se fue acercando hasta juntar ambas frentes y rozó con sus labios el puente de la nariz del mayor, aprovechando que éste no ocupaba sus anteojos. Por parte de ambos quedó claro que ya no quedaba más nada que decir.

Sus miradas volvieron a entablar un juego de atracción que les disparó el ritmo cardíaco y elevó sus temperaturas, sintiendo como algo grandioso estaba a punto de suceder, cuando entonces un fuerte estornudo en plena cara del moreno le hizo cerrar los ojos y que una venita en su sien comenzara a palpitar. Eso había sido grosero.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía caliente Imayoshi seguía desnudo y mojado, así que era mejor volver a la habitación y vestirse, puesto que la inspiración del “momento mágico” se había ido a la mierda. Pero no había que preocuparse, tendrían mucho tiempo para eso ahora.

— Así que me darían cualquier empleo, ¿eh? Podría ser tu jefe, Aomine.

— ¡Ni loco!

 

 

Se encontraba sentado en la silla de esa pastelería como si le hubiesen clavado el trasero con clavos ahí, no se movía ni un centímetro mirando su celular vibrando en la mesa por millonésima vez entre correos de voz, llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Sus ojos celestes no se le apartaban de encima al aparato escrutándolo con una mirada pasiva, aunque en realidad por dentro estaba tan aterrado que desde hace como media hora tenía muchas ganas de orinar y no era por el vaso de agua que le habían servido, del cual sólo bebió la mitad por los mismos nervios.

Luego de otro rato entre el ir y venir de las personas, las voces y risas y la leve música de una radio, el móvil se había detenido y la lucecita verde que hace momentos titilaba como loca se apagó. Kuroko se tomó un segundo para mirar alrededor como si alguien pudiera observarle y finalmente tuvo el valor de abrir el celular y leer sólo los últimos mensajes entrantes, puesto que había llegado una cantidad acosadora de ellos, todos de la misma persona.

El primero que pinchó le preguntaba que dónde estaba, que ya llevaba casi veinte minutos esperándole. El siguiente parecía un poco preocupado en la que preguntaba si le había pasado algo, que por favor le atendiera las llamadas o se comunicara con él cuando pudiese. El que le seguía sólo ponía  _“Llevo más de dos horas aquí, ya no es gracioso”_ , y como se lo temió el último texto lo mandaba directo a la mierda, aunque de forma educada:  _“¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidemos esto, fue un gusto conocerte”._

Suspiró cerrando el aparato y se lo guardó en la chaqueta; nuevamente por sus tontos temores había arruinado todo. Al menos este chico espabiló más rápido que los anteriores, que después de la primera cita a la que él nunca llegó le seguían llamando los días siguientes preguntándole razón, algunos hasta pidiéndole su dirección para ir a verle y pobres diablos, jamás recibieron ni una disculpa como respuesta.

Se sentía muy culpable pero no podía evitar ser así, lo más probable es que acabaría solo hasta la tumba como le decían sus amigos, que también se habían cansado de buscarle ligues. Se los agradecía de todo corazón, por eso mismo se obligaba a avanzar al primer paso, sin embargo no pasaba de allí.

De hecho no era tan malo socializando, a pesar de su perfil bajo y pocas expresiones, una vez que se tomaban el tiempo de conocerle le caía bien a los demás, además de que le resultaba sencillo tratar con diferentes tipos de personas, ya que le gustaba observar mucho a la gente y así terminaba leyéndolos como si estuviera viendo sus diarios íntimos. No obstante, cuando se trataba de otra cosa un poco diferente a la amistad, entraba en pánico como si una fobia lo atacara, fobia a los novios le decían sus allegados cada vez.

No tenía idea de cómo evitar eso, era como un miedo horrible a descubrirse más íntimamente en un ambiente de pareja, que abrazaran su espacio más personal, que tocaran todo de él, y no era capaz de manejar la situación. De pura suerte había logrado dar su primer beso y porque se lo había robado su mejor amigo como consuelo, para que no se muriera tan virgen. Fueron sus palabras.

Luego de suspirar como millonésima vez desde que se había despertado observó en silencio como una pareja de chico y chica se acercaban y tomaban asiento en su misma mesa, sin notar que el de pelo celeste estaba allí sino varios minutos después cuando uno de los empleados había ido a tomarles la orden y preguntó si querían otro vaso de agua, fue cuando Tetsuya los dejó espantados al intervenir explicando que se esa bebida era suya pero que no se tomara molestias ya que se retiraba, puesto que tenía el estómago demasiado inquieto para consumir algo.

Salió del local tomando dirección opuesta al que había sido su destino original desde el comienzo. Siempre era así, cuando lograba pautar una cita con algún prospecto no importaba cuánto tiempo se preparara mentalmente, terminaba acobardándose a pocos metros y se escabullía en el primer lugar que encontrara hasta que todo pasara.

— Quizás sea mejor casarme con mi perro, a él no le importan mis trastornos raros.

Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, ya pronto acabaría el otoño y el clima empezaba a prepararse para el cambio de estación. Se detuvo en la próxima esquina esperando a que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar a la otra calle cuando sintió un par de gotas caer en su hombro; miró al cielo y éste empezaba a nublarse, a pesar de que hace poco estaba bastante soleado. Así que sacó del bolso cruzado que llevaba un paraguas impermeable.

Mientras lo abría y se cubría con él unas vocecillas provenientes de la otra esquina a su derecha acabaron llamando su atención, eran un grupito de colegialas animadas sacándose fotos junto a un anuncio de una marca de jeans, aunque seguramente lo que le interesaba a las señoritas era el modelo rubio, esbelto y sin camisa de la publicidad.

 _Es muy guapo_. Cualquiera con ojos tendría el mismo pensamiento y cambiando la dirección de sus pies se acercó al mismo sitio con curiosidad, mientras las niñas chillaban bajito echando a correr debido a la llovizna que había empezado, cubriéndose con sus mochilas. Mientras tanto Kuroko, con sus ojos alzados hacia ese rostro que se mostraba ligeramente erótico, tuvo el pensamiento de que con un novio así, incluso por solo un día, tendría suficiente felicidad para lo que le quedaba de vida.

Rió levemente por las cosas tan superficiales que se andaba imaginando, a él no le gustaban las personas sólo por su físico sino por lo que llegaba a conocer de ellas, sin embargo mientras más miraba aquella foto gigante una sensación cálida y reconfortante se asentaba en él.

Las gotas comenzaron a golpetear su paraguas con mayor fuerza así que retomó el paso queriendo volver a su casa para abrigarse y continuar atormentándose al preguntarse por qué daba tanto asco en estas cosas. Pasó al lado de una persona muy alta que caminaba apresurada, seguramente buscando refugio de la lluvia, cuando entonces una de las puntas de su sombrilla se enganchó a la bufanda del otro sacándosela del cuello, y antes de que pudiera acabar el sonidito de sorpresa que salía de sus labios la prenda voló débil ante las ráfagas de viento, metiéndose de sopetón a través de la ventana abierta de un auto que pasó a toda velocidad y no se detuvo.

— Oh… —Kuroko se quedó viendo el automóvil hasta que se perdió en la distancia, volteando después hacia el otro chico que hacía un mohín. No se veía enojado, más bien decepcionado por la pérdida— Lo siento mucho. Tú…

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas. O estaba viendo doble o este rubio que lo miraba pestañeando era el mismo rubio con el que acababa de tener una pseudo fantasía. Era el mismo rubio semi erótico del anuncio, aunque ahora mismo sus expresiones eran totalmente distintas; la cara del rubio real se veía más dulce que la del rubio de papel, y al verlo directamente Tetsuya se sintió muy inquieto, casi poniéndose en guardia.

Pero por más que trataba no lograba reaccionar y dejar de mirar al otro de esa manera tan insistente, ya asustándolo un poco y el otro le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

— No te preocupes, era sólo una baratija. —y sonrió de una manera tan bonita y amable que el corazón del bajito ahora sí entró en una taquicardia de competencia— ¿Bien?

— S- sí… yo… sí.

Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar y el modelo se rascó el cabello no muy convencido, pero no quería seguir mojándose así que levantó su mano en despedida, sonriendo por última vez.

Al verlo alejarse el bajito acabó exhalando toda la presión que lo había dejado clavado en el sitio y se obligó a dejar de soñar, aquello sólo había sido una rara coincidencia nada más, luego podría presumir un poco de que se había topado con una celebridad, aunque eso lo haría con su misma cara de hielo que siempre. Entonces se volvió con intención de seguir por donde iba, sin embargo acabó girando en sus pies bruscamente, lo que provocó que se chocara con fuerza contra un pecho duro que le hizo doler la nariz.

— Perdón~

Mientras se sobaba con la mano libre abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el impacto y frente a él volvía a estar el rubio de recién, sonriéndole un poco torpe.

— ¿Eh?

— Verás, es que yo…  —había comenzado a intentar explicarse, no obstante aquella llovizna no cedía y no queriendo mojarse más se tomó el atrevimiento de agacharse bajo la sombrilla del de pelo celeste quejando muy junto a él, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable pero no del todo incómodo— No quiero asustarte, lo que pasa es que yo… bueno… ¿te conozco de algún lado? Tuve esa impresión pero no logro recordar nada.

Fue un sentimiento similar al que había tenido el bajito, lo cual le intrigó un poco.

— Lo dudo bastante, aunque sentí lo mismo.

— Quizás fue en otra vida, ¿no crees? ¡Entonces esto es el destino!

¿Destino? Él no era muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo en este momento no le parecía algo tan descabellado.

— Posiblemente, esto…

— ¡Kise! Kise Ryota.

— Soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

— Qué lindo nombre, te queda bien.

Y luego de eso se habían quedado mirándose sin saber qué más decir, allí parados en medio de la acera bajo la misma sombrilla y toda la gente caminando alrededor, esquivándolos como si no quisieran interrumpir el momento. Por último, hacían amago de irse pero en realidad querían cualquier excusa para no hacerlo, por más tonta que fuera.

Ryota se había enderezado con una mano tras su cuello por lo que Kuroko elevó más su paraguas para seguir cubriendo al modelo que parecía resignado a punto de irse, cuando entonces su lengua actuó por cuenta propia.

— Puedo… ¿puedo…? Eh. —desvió su mirada clara pareciendo desinteresado como siempre— Si quieres puedo acompañarte a… buscar una nueva bufanda. Déjame pagarla, por favor.

Y el rubio ni siquiera intentó negarse para parecer modesto y hacerse de rogar, aceptando en el acto y obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa como recompensa, aunque el de pelo celeste haya querido esconderla. Entonces Ryota había tomado posesión de la sombrilla rozando los dedos muy blancos del otro para así caminar uno al lado del otro hacia cualquier lugar.

A lo lejos se les vio comenzar a interactuar más fluidamente haciendo gestos de risa, y poco a poco la mano de Tetsuya fue subiendo hasta sujetarse suavemente de la manga del menor.

Al parecer su miedo irracional había desaparecido mágicamente y de seguro sus amigos se emocionarían mucho al enterarse de que tal vez ya no se comprometería con su perro.


End file.
